This invention relates in general to quick-opening valves of the types used for controlling flow from a fluid pressure source into a distribution circuit.
Heretofore explosive actuated valves have been employed for quickly opening flow from a source of pressurized fluid. Such valves have been used in fire extinguisher applications, such as in aircraft where the valves are used to open flow from pressurized fire extinguisher tanks to engine nacelles.
Conventional valves of the type described employ explosive charge means which ruptures a disc or diaphragm mounted across a flow passage leading from the pressurized fluid reservoir. However, when such valves are operated, parts of the ruptured diaphragm or disc project into the flow passage, thereby tending to restrict the flow rate. The projecting remnant parts of the ruptured diaphragm or disc create an undesirable throttling effect which impedes the rapid distribution of fluid. This restriction in the flow rate is particularly objectionable in fire extinguisher systems where it is desirable to immediately route the fluid to the fire zones, such as in engine nacelles.